1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink set for ink jet recording and an ink jet recording method involving use of such an ink set.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods have been typically known, in which fine ink droplets are ejected from nozzles of an ink jet recording head to record images and characters on recording media having water absorbability, such as paper.
There has been a demand for an ink composition which enables recording on recording media having water absorbability, such as paper, as well as recording media having no or low ink absorbability, such as printing paper, synthetic paper, and films, with an ink jet recording apparatus. In order to satisfy such a demand, some ink compositions which enable recording on recording media having no or low ink absorbability have been proposed (e.g., see JP-A-2005-200469 and JP-A-2008-101192).
Such ink compositions are, however, only intended to be used alone and not intended to be used in combination with an ink that serves to form an undercoat used for hiding the colors of recording media having low absorbability or for imparting glitter to images to be recorded.
In particular, in the case where images are formed with a first ink used for forming an undercoat and a second ink that is different from the first ink, formed images may have irregularity and unsatisfactory abrasion resistance.